high_middlefandomcom-20200213-history
High Middle Gor A Little Weirder
Summary High Middle is back with more chapters. This time the students and the school has become a little wierder. The chapters are funny and will make you want more. Chapters #1 Sticky Gum - Kylie starts eating gum in class. She took out her gum and sticked it to the table. Suddenly when Kylie has fallen asleep, she got stuck by the gum. #2 Try Again! - The students were playing a school game on their phones. They all get a message that said "Try Again!". They all get annoyed about it. #3 New - Ellie joins the class. The students were interested about her life but she doesn't want to talk about it. #4 Opposite Day - The students were celebrating Opposite Day. They say the opposite things to people. #5 Dr. Wiper - Riley was sent to the nurse. Dr. Wink told her he isn't Dr. Wink, Dr. Winker, or Dr. Wanker, he was Dr. Wiper. Riley just wanted to get an ice bag. #6 Headphones - Justin brought headphones for music. Suddenly, everyone hears Justin's voice instead of the music. #7 Erase - Calvin wants to erase a word that had alot of the marks of the lead. He tries to erase it all without seeing the word. #8 Sharks and Minnows - Mr. Slider said they will be playing Shark and Minnows. This caused Mark biting Chloe's arm. #9 Dr. Winkler - Chloe was sent to the nurse. Dr. Wink told her he wasn't Dr. Wink, Dr. Winker, Dr. Wanker, or Dr. Wiper. He was Dr. Winkler. Chloe told him she needs an ice bag and she told him to retire. #10 Substitute - Mrs. Ruby left off for a vacation. Mr. Bell and Mr. Slider also left. The students will be staying with Mrs. Aswell. #11 Divorce - Ellie tells the class that she is shy because of her parent's divorce. Everyone told her that it was okay. #12 Mrs. Aswell - She was doing weird stuff. She was acting like a cat. The students will be busy doing work. #13 Volcanic Eruption - Mrs. Aswell was doing a project for the class. She made a paper-mache volcano. The class knew what will she do. #14 Legball - Mrs. Aswell teaches the class about legball. It's an opposite of Handball. #15 Weirder and Weirder - The principal came to see Mrs. Aswell. The class were happy to see this. Instead, Mrs. Aswell became a new teacher. Trivia * Chewing gum was allowed in High Middle but not anymore. Chewing gum will be allowed in testing. * Ellie is the first new student. * Dr. Wink changed his name three times. * Justin has a Youtube channel * Mark has a problem with biting in the game of Shark and Minnows * Chloe tells Dr. Wink to retire. He did. * Ellie was the first student to have divorced parents. * Mrs. Aswell came from a school named "Rewid High School". If you mix the words "rewid", it's weird. * The principal promoted Mrs. Aswell as a teacher. We will not know if Mrs. Ruby will be back. Category:Books